She's always a woman to me
by Chocobo M
Summary: Songfic basé sur la chanson  She's Always a woman to me de Billy Joel. Si vous voulez savoir, lisez  P


Bonjour.

Voici une petite Songfonc basé sur la merveilleuse chanson « she's always a woman to me» de Billy Joel. Enjoy!

Bien entendu, le monde de Castle ainsi que ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais sont la propriété de ABC. Je ne touche pas d'argent et blablabla. La chanson est la propriété de son auteur.

_She can kill with a smile  
>She can wound with h<em>_er eyes  
>She can ruin your faith with her casual lies<em>

_(Elle peut tuer avec un sourire  
>Elle peut blesser avec ses yeux<br>Elle peut ruiner ta confiance avec ses mensonges fortuits)  
><em>

Elle sourit. De ce sourire si particulier qui n'appartenait qu'à elle. Qu'à moi. De cette façon qui faisait tourner mon monde à l'envers, qui faisait naître les papillons déchaînés dans mon estomac noué par sa simple présence. Elle avait cette faculté de me tuer d'un sourire. C'était ce que je ressentais à présent alors que les lèvres de la belle détective s'étaient étirées en un sourire rayonnant, à peine quelques secondes. Mais s'était suffisant pour que son écho se fit sur mes propres lèvres, sans même que je n'y songe. Nous étions connectés, qu'importe ce qu'elle pourrait dire, qu'importe si elle niait. Elle niait toujours. J'avais tendance à trouver ça à la fois adorable et agaçant. Ne pouvait-elle pas simplement cessé de me repoussé? Pourquoi ne pas simplement entrer dans la dance sans jamais reculer à chaque fois? En même temps, ça ne me déplaisait pas, ce petit jeu. Toujours là pour faire réagir l'autre, pour testé la limite, danser à sa frontière sans jamais la traverser. Jeu perpétuelle du chat et de la souris. À savoir quel rôle je jouais dans ce jeu-là.

**« Je vous ai manqué, Beckett?» **

**« Ne vous faites pas d'illusion, Castle.» **

Elle avait levé les yeux au ciel, m'avait foudroyé d'un regard perçant. Comme chaque fois que je disais une bêtise. Mais ce n'en était pas une. Je lui avais belle et bien manqué. Plus qu'elle ne l'aurait jamais avoué à qui que ce soit. Même à elle-même. Dieu comme elle m'avait manqué. Comme sa voix m'avait manqué. Je me souvenais a peine de sa mélodie si particulière, étant trop loin pour l'entendre. N'osant pas l'appeler, de peur qu'elle ne me raccroche au nez. J'avais eu peur qu'elle m'en veule. Mais de quoi? D'avoir mit si longtemps? De ne pas lui avoir donné de nouvelles? D'être partie loin d'elle pendant trois mois pour la promotion du livre en Europe? Non. Juste peur parce qu'elle était la seule femme au monde que j'avais un jour aimé.

_And she only reveals what she wants you to see  
>She hides like a child<br>But she's always a woman to me_

_(Et elle ne révèle toujours que ce qu'elle veut que tu voies  
>Elle se cache comme une enfant<br>Mais c'est toujours une femme à mes yeux)_

Je suis souris. À la fois moqueur et attendrit devant cette façon qu'elle avait de ne jamais me montrer plus qu'elle ne le voulait. C'était pour cela que je l'aimais. Parce qu'elle avait cette capacité à me faire perdre la tête. Parce qu'elle avait cette manie de se cacher des autres, de ne rien montrer de ses sentiments. Je trouvais cela à la fois adorable et frustrant. Comme si elle ne pouvait pas faire confiance aux autres, même à moi. Était-elle aussi comme cela avec Lanie? Avec Esposito? Une petite voix dans ma tête disait que oui. Qu'elle était ainsi avec tout le monde. Pour se protéger. J'aurais sans doute fait la même chose. La petite Kate avait été blessée, la femme n'en était pas moins brisée. Mais pas torturée. Cette pensée me frappe de plein fouet. C'est moi qui le lui avait dit, pendant notre première enquête.

**« Kate…»**

**« Rick?» **

Je fis un pas en avant. Elle n'avait pas remarqué la courte de distance entre nous, cela se voyait à ses yeux. Elle fut surprise de se retrouver pratiquement collée à moi. J'en souris de plus belle. Fier de moi. Comme un enfant qui avait récolté un A au contrôle d'histoire. Elle voulu faire un pas en arrière, je l'en empêchai d'une pression de la main, poser au creux de ses reins. Je n'allais pas la laisser fuir encore une fois.

_She can lead you to love  
>She can take you or leave you<br>She can ask for the truth  
>But she'll never believe you<em>

_And she'll take what you give her as long as it's free  
>Yeah, she steals like a thief<br>But she's always a woman to me_

_(__Elle peut te mener à l'amour  
>Elle peut te prendre ou te quitter<br>Elle peut demander la vérité  
>Mais elle ne te croira jamais<br>Et elle prendra ce que tu lui donnes, tant que c'est gratuit  
>Ouais, elle vole comme une voleuse<br>Mais c'est toujours une femme à mes yeux__)_

Je me penchai vers elle, déposant un baiser sur sa joue. Je la sentir frémir sous mes doigts. J'en souris de plus belle. J'aimais cette effet que j'avais sur elle. Cette façon dont elle avait de réagir avec moi. Je me doutais que ça n'était pas pareil avec Josh. Simplement parce qu'elle n'avait pas peur de lui. De ce qu'il pourrait arriver si elle perdait pied avec lui. Ça me plaisait. Bien que je n'aimais pas la voir se perdre dans des relations avec des hommes qu'elle n'aimait pas. Parce que ces hommes lui enlevaient ma Kate. Ma main remonta le long de son dos, s'égara sur ses épaules, pour attraper sa main, alors que mon autre se posait sur sa taille, à la façon de danseurs. Elle avait cessé de respirer, un instant. Juste quelques secondes. Je m'approchai un peu plus d'elle, plongeant mes yeux dans les siens. M'y noyant.

**« Je t'aime Kate. » **

Les mots avaient fusés. Seuls. Sans que je ne réfléchisse. Je l'avais sentis se raidir dans mes bras et j'avai regretter rapidement mes paroles. Elle allait me jeter comme une chaussette. Me dire que s'en était fini de nous. J'eu a demi raison.

« **Cesse de dire des idioties.» **

Je restai interdit. Elle me croyait pas.

_Oh, she takes care of herself  
>She can wait if she wants<br>She's ahead of her time  
>Oh and she never gives out<br>And she never gives in  
>She just changes her mind<em>

_(__Oh, elle prend soin d'elle  
>Elle peut attendre si elle veut<br>Elle est en avance sur son temps  
>Oh et elle ne donne jamais<br>Et elle n'abandonne jamais  
>Elle ne fait que changer d'idée<em>_)  
><em>

Elle fit un pas en arrière. Je la suivit. La gardant collé à moi, avant de comprendre, d'un regard, que si je ne la lâchais pas, elle allait me fusillé. Je la laissai partir à contre Coeur, comme si je savais que plus jamais je ne pourrais la tenir dans mes bras. Elle me fit dos, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, avant de passer ses mains sur son visage d'ange. Je pu deviné son trouble sans le voir. Mon regard caressa les courbes grâcieuses de son corps Ne sachant quoi dire, je me contentai de répété mes précédentes paroles.

**« Je t'aime Kate. » **

**« Non. Non! Tu le crois, mais c'est faux. ****Cette histoire, c'est comme les aliens Castle. Ça n'existe que dans ton monde de fantaisie de gamin de neuf ans ! ****Il n'y a pas d'amour entre nous. Il n'y a rien, Castle. On est amis, partenaire. Rien de plus rien de moins! Compris? » **

**« La dernière fois que nous avons eu ce genre de conversation, quand je t'ai dis que j'étais ton ami, ça n'a pas semblé de plaire.» **

**« Je ne le pensais pas.» **

J'eu un sourire triste. Bien sûr, qu'elle le pensait. Je me souvenais encore de cette discussion comme si c'était hier. C'était avant qu'elle ne se fasse touché par la balle à l'enterrement de Montgommery. Je lui avais dit que je ne voulais pas qu'elle soit blessée parce que nous étions amis. Et elle m'avait lancé « Amis. C'est ce que nous sommes?» Comme si elle s'était attendu à une déclaration de ma part. Elle n'en avait pas eu. 

_She will promise you more  
>Than the Garden of Eden<br>Then she'll carelessly cut you  
>And laugh while you're bleeding<br>But she'll bring out the best  
>And the worst you can be<br>Blame it all on yourself  
>Cause she's always a woman to me<em>

_(__Elle te promettra plus  
>Que le Jardin d'Eden<br>Puis, insouciante, elle te coupera  
>Et rira pendant que tu saignes<br>Mais elle fera ressortir le meilleur  
>Et le pire de ce que tu es<br>Le blâme n'appartient qu'à toi  
>Parce que c'est toujours une femme à mes yeux<em>_)_

Je l'observai un moment, partagé. Reculé? C'était la chose la plus logique à faire, mais je le refusais. Je ne voulais pas la laisser s'échapper encore une fois. C'était trop important pour nous. Pour moi.

**« Moi, je le pensais. Sinon, pourquoi serais-je rester si longtemps?» **

**« Je ne sais pas. ****C'est à toi de me le dire.» **

Je fis un pas vers elle, elle ne recula pas. Un soupire passa ses lèvres, las. Elle paraissait si fragile, si gracile. J'aurais voulu la serrer dans mes bras et lui prouver combien je l'aimais à ce moment précis.

«** On pourrait être heureux, Kate.» **

**« Rick…» **

**« Non. Écoutes-moi. Je ne passerai pas un autre moment à douter. À avoir peur de te perdre en voulant de toi dans ma vie. Je ne veux plus avoir peur de te perdre. Je ne veux plus passer des heures à ton chevet en me disant « Si seulement.» Parce que c'est ce qui s'est passé, Kate. Et je ne veux plus jamais le revivre. Je ne veux pas te perdre. Et si c'est le cas, parce que je n'ai pas pu te protéger, je veux que tu ai une vie de rêve. Je veux que tu te réveil chaque matin dans mes bras. »**

Je m'étais approché d'elle. Encore. Elle était maintenant dans mes bras et je n'étais pas prêt à la lâcher. Elle m'observait comme si j'étais fou. Je m'en fichais. Parce que dans ses yeux, je pouvais y lire un mélange de confusion et de tendresse qui me fendit le Coeur. Qui le fit partir à mille à l'heure sans que je puisse rien contrôler. Un larme roula sur sa joue de porcelaine.

_Oh, she takes care of herself  
>She can wait if she wants<br>She's ahead of her time  
>Oh and she never gives out<br>And she never gives in  
>She just changes her mind<em>

_(__Oh, elle prend soin d'elle  
>Elle peut attendre si elle veut<br>Elle est en avance sur son temps  
>Oh et elle ne donne jamais<br>Et elle n'abandonne jamais  
>Elle ne fait que changer d'idée<em>_)_

Les secondes semblaient des heures. Elle finit pas se nicher dans mes bras. Non en pleurant, mais calme et détendu. Attendant que le temps poursuive sa course, cherchant les mots justes, mes mots parfaits. Je n'en avais pas besoin. Elle était mienne. Je le savais déjà avant qu'elle ne parle. Je m'en doutais déjà avant qu'elle ne bouge. Elle ne m'avait pas repoussé. Elle ne m'avait pas envoyé promener. Elle ne m'avait pas dit que s'en était finit de nous. Je la serrai contre mon cœur, la berçait entre mes bras, déposant quantité de baiser dans ses cheveux et sur son front. Lui chuchotant à tout va que je l'aimais. Elle et personne d'autre. Je me laissai noyer par son odeur, bercé par la douceur de sa peau.

__

_She is frequently kind  
>And she's suddenly cruel<br>She can do what she pleases  
>She's nobody's fool<br>But she can't be convicted  
>She's earned her degree<br>And the most she will do  
>Is throw shadows at you<em>

_(__Elle est souvent douce  
>Puis soudainement cruelle<br>Elle fait ce qu'elle veut  
>Elle n'appartient à personne<br>Mais elle ne peut être reconnue coupable  
>Elle a gagné son diplôme<br>Et le pire qu'elle fera  
>C'est de te jeter des ombres<br>Mais c'est toujours une femme à mes yeux__)_

Et le temps reprit le dessus sur nous. Reprenant ses droits. Le téléphone sonna. Nous tirant de ce monde merveilleux. Elle se détacha de moi, sans un regard. Sans un mot. Elle prit son portable et laissa passer trois sonneries avant de répondre. Hésitante. Comme si elle n'avait pas envie de la dureté du monde extérieur nous touche ici. Elle finit par le faire, d'un ton bas, répondant avec des monosyllabes avant de raccrocher. Je l'interrogeait du regard.

**« Un meurtre dans un McDonald. Un gosse a trouvé un corps dans les modules pour enfants.» **

**« Le devoir nous appel. » **

Elle sourit légèrement, levant les yeux au ciel avant de se dirigé vers la porte. Avant de la franchir, elle se tourna vers moi, plantant son regard dans le mien.

**« Je t'aime aussi, Rick.» **

_But she's always a woman to me__…_

_(C'est toujours une femme à mes yeux.)_


End file.
